When monitoring water, such as a running water, there are various physical measurement values which are of importance. These data can be used for statistical evaluation and as a basis for planning structural measures, for flood warnings or in the field of waste water for apportioning the costs of waste water treatment.
In many cases, it is advantageous to use as compact a sensor as possible for acquiring various measurement data. At present, measurement systems are known which use the data from various sensors, which data is collected and evaluated in separate evaluation systems.
When measuring water levels, radar technology is becoming increasingly prevalent, since compared to other measurement principles, such as ultrasound, it is not influenced, or is only influenced to a small degree, by environmental influences such as temperature, wind or rain.